


I've Hunted (Dat Ass)

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Dramatic Reading of a Breakup Letter, M/M, Parody, Rated Teen and Up for murder of the English language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 20:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ready for some Javert breakup letter fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Hunted (Dat Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> I've lost control of my life. Written for the Kinkmeme prompt: "Anything involving "Dramatic Reading of a Real Break-Up Letter," and a Les Mis character."

Dear Ex-Con, [24601]~~~~!!!!!  
I thought you liked me you said it yourself I hate you .People only say you lifted that flagpole because you wanted to get off parole and that after your relese you would dump me well guess what bastert I reported you cause you were thnking that I cheated on you i didn't so like that you guys are and so martyr that you are you called me a slut.I wrote that letter to Paris up on you cause you tol me it as a mayor because I guess werent man enough to tell me it in my face!I hate you and also guess what Vidoq hates you to that he the one who put me to do this ,you come to the statione every morning and I aint stupid you try to ask for report to me and my horse who only 7YRs old hates you to and dont even know what you did and it always pooping in yr streets honhonhon!I went out with another boy after you and after we were over you an idiot dared you even tried to ask me out again I didnt break up with him for you OK! I hate you ive always hated you spreading to everyone that i wanted your ass when you just got jealouse that i used to whip your friends to your so jealouse you automatically think I like them well guess maybe i do maybe i dont gotta problem you aint my bf anymore I dont have to tell you who i like or who iam with and why got it i dont like you anymore the other day you told me that I have to who I like cause yr the mayor its none of your buisness got that to you loser!I hate you and I know you but i dont like you i dont care what your stupid freinds say you make me touch your hands for stupid reasons u accidentally say you hugged me kill my reputation i will never like you again I HATE YOU I HATE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS DAMN WORLDDDDDDDDDD id rather date a Thenardier or revolutionary den u ur soooo ugly and beefbus !!!!!!!!!!And then saying that i loooooooved you pleasssse!!!!!!!!!!!Your such n ass wipe n bastert!! I HATE YOOOOOOOOOO

Well bi you piece of shit i have more things to do right now then remember YOU   
(lik jump of a bridge)

Javert re-read the note one last time before sealing it Yes, it would certainly be effective.


End file.
